Christmas Present
by EmoGhost1995
Summary: It was not as if Hinata hated her present or anything, in fact: She loved it! However, why on Earth was Naruto tied up and placed into a box which was placed at the Hyuga clan's Christmas tree? NaruHina! Merry Christmas!


It was not as if Hinata hated her present or anything, in fact: She loved it! However... Why on Earth was Naruto tied up and placed into a box, with holes, for your information, which was placed at the Hyuga clan's Christmas tree? It all started on the previous day - Christmas Eve.

Neji, Hanabi, and Hinata were finishing up their Christmas shopping, well, more of just Hanabi and Hinata, when the three heard familiar voices.

"No! You will not give another perverted book to Kakashi-sensei!" a female voice exclaimed.

"But Sakura-chaaaan! What else are we to get for Kakashi-sensei?" a male voice whined. Immediately, Hinata's face turned crimson when she heard the male's voice and Neji, including Hanabi, knew who the voices belonged to - Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto.

The first two words that appeared in Hinata's head was: "Quick! Hide!" ...And she did, leaving Neji and Hanabi behind to register what the hell happened. Of course, they already expected her to either hide or faint but still, they had to register it in their brains.

Apparently, the nine-tails' host spotted the two Hyugas and waved, shouting out a loud "Hi" before he ran towards them. For a brief moment, the two wondered if Naruto suffered from any disease that gave him such hyperactiveness. Or was it just Kyuubi's fault? Or perhaps they were just thinking too much.

Activating her byakugan while Naruto and Sakura talked to her cousin, Hanabi scanned the area for her older sister. Apparently, Hinata had not run off too far. In fact, she was just standing behind the wall of a building right behind them! Sometimes Hanabi wondered if Hinata was really her older sister.

Neji frowned at the conversation with Naruto and Sakura. Well, he was frowning more at Naruto, actually. Was this boy really that stupid? Was it not obvious how much his younger cousin loved him? Heck! She had been training like shit just to catch up with him and even protect him if need be! And all Naruto could think of was finding Sasuke, eating ramen, training and Sakura! Well, at least that was what Neji thought he thought of. But anyway, sometimes he even forgets Hinata existed! What the raven-haired girl actually saw in the blonde boy, Neji will never know.

The moment the two members of Team 7 left, Hanabi told her cousin where her sister was and they eventually found her and pulled her home. When they found her, she was nervously stuttering to herself and poking her index fingers together repeatedly and quickly. Her face could shame a tomato. During their trip back, all Hinata could say, or stammer, whatever you want to call it, was, "N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-kun..."

The Hyuga heiress was unable to go out for the rest of the day as she had a nervous breakdown. It was not like it did not happen every other day, anyway. Hanabi stayed home to train and at the same time, help her sister out as given her current condition, she would be extremely clumsy. As for Neji? The boy stayed home for a while, deep in thought, before he wordlessly marched out of the Hyuga household and went to a familiar and messy apartment.

"Naruto!" he shouted, so said boy could hear him, as he pounded on the apartment door. After about a minute or so, the nine-tails' host tiredly opened the front door, slowly waving as he tried to keep his eyes open. Looked like Sakura had been pushing him around all day. Well, that was expected after all. At least Neji's job would be easier.

Without warning, the byakugan-user pounced on the tired, but surprised, would-be Hokage, tackling him to the ground and pinning him there before he grabbed a rope from his small kunai bag and tied his limbs up. Then, he pulled out a roll of tape, using his kunai to cut out a small part, and taped Naruto's mouth. Grabbing one of the empty boxes that Naruto had apparently tossed outside his apartment as he was too lazy to throw it properly in the dustbin, Neji forced the blonde in before using more tape to seal it and using the kunai to poke small holes, enabling Naruto to breathe. Deciding to give the box a more festive look as it was nearly Christmas, the brown-haired Hyuga grabbed a random ribbon which was found near one of the empty boxes and tied the box up.

Summoning all his strength as he did not know how heavy the boy may be, Neji lifted the box up using two hands and slowly carried it home. He secretly placed it near the household's Christmas tree, ensuring no one saw him. He then took out a marker and wrote on the box: "To: Hinata" No, it was not a mistake that he did not write who the "present" was from. After all, it would be embarrassing if people knew what he had just done.

The next morning, the main branch of the Hyuga clan and Neji went to open their presents first. Neji had received special permission since he was both Hinata's father's favourite and Hinata's cousin. The rest of the Hyuga clan had to go and wait elsewhere or do something, or go back to sleep.

And that was what happened.

Hinata simply stared at the nine-tails' host in shock. As I have said before: No, she did not hate the present Neji gave her; she loved it. But the current situation was so awkward. In fact, Hinata felt like she was going to faint again but she did her best not to.

Quickly untying her crush, Hinata uttered out apologies for what seemed like forever. Surprisingly, Naruto did not seem mad. In fact, he seemed amused.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered when Naruto placed his index finger and thumb under her chin, making her look up at him. Neji and Hanabi stared at the two in shock, wondering what the hell Naruto was going to do. Hinata's father had already left.

"I'm... Your Christmas present, right?" the blonde ask, hand still in place, grinning. Hinata felt faint but did not do so. Neji, from where he was standing, nodded at Hinata, letting her know that what Naruto said was right. Slowly and hesitantly, the ravenette nodded. Smirking a rare smirk Hinata had never seen him use before, Naruto quickly brought his head towards her's and the next moment, Hinata felt a pair of lips against her's.

It slowly left and Naruto waved before he ran off, yelling, "Merry Christmas!"

The Hyuga heiress blushed and covered her lips. There was a wonderful feeling in her heart and it felt as if there were butterflies in her stomach. As soon as Naruto was no longer in sight, Hinata let the following words escape her mouth:

"...M-Merry Christmas to you too, Naruto-kun..."


End file.
